Don't Touch My Puppets!
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: [Pembuka Event Sweet Drabbles of Art Couple] Pada akhirnya Deidara mengetahui alasan mengapa Sasori selalu melarangnya untuk menyentuh kugutsu-kugutsu miliknya


_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishomoto**_

_**Warning: OOC, typo(s), shonen-ai, dll**_

_**For Event SasoDei: Sweet Drabbles of Art Couple**_

.

**~Don't Touch My Puppets!~**

.

"Jangan sentuh kugutsu milikku!" adalah kalimat yang berulang kali Sasori katakan kepada partnernya yang keras kepala bagai batu. Jika diberitahu sekali saja, mungkin ia tak akan mendengar jadi Sasori merasa ia perlu memberitahukan hal tersebut ratusan kali.

Sampai saat ini Deidara masih penasaran kenapa Sasori selalu melarangnya untuk menyentuh kugutsu-kugutsu miliknya. Apakah Sasori takut tangan Deidara bisa merusak kugutsunya hanya dengan sentuhan? Atau Sasori tidak ingin kugutsu kesayangannya kotor karena tangan Deidara yang selalu menyentuh tanah liat? Atau ada alasan lain? Entahlah, Deidara masih menerka.

"Ingat, Deidara. Jangan sentuh kugutsu milikku," ucap Sasori sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya dan Deidara.

Deidara hanya memutar bola matanya jenuh. Ia merasa peringatan Sasori sia-sia karena semakin sering Sasori memperingatinya, semakin besar pula rasa penasaran di dalam diri Deidara.

Sekitar lima belas menit berlalu setelah kepergian Sasori, Deidara menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat dan meletakkan tanah liatnya di lantai. Kemudian dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan, ia mendekati kugutsu milik Sasori yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya. Deidara mengamati kugutsu yang masih belum selesai dikerjakan tersebut.

"Rumit sekali," bisik Deidara seraya mengamati bagian demi bagian dari kugutsu tersebut. Potongan-potongan kecil yang berserakan di atas meja yang sepertinya sangat rumit jika harus di susun. Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya secara berdecak kagum.

_**Pantas saja danna perlu waktu lebih dari satu hari untuk membuat satu kugutsu**_, batinnya.

Tanpa sadar tangan kanan Deidara terangkat kemudian perlahan terarah ke salah satu kugutsu setengah jadi tersebut, hingga perlahan jemari lentiknya menyentuh lengan kayu kugutsu berambut hitam tersebut. Mata Deidara sedikit melebar saat merasakan betapa kuat dan kokohnya kayu tersebut, tidak seperti kayu pepohonan yang sekali pukul saja hancur. Kayu di kugutsu ini lebih mendekati metal.

_Klik_

Deidara tersentak saat mendengar bunyi 'klik' pelan di pintu kamarnya. Ia segera menarik tangannya dari kugutsu yang tadi ia sentuh tetapi tanpa sengaja ia malah menjatuhkan kugutsu tersebut ke lantai.

_**Sial **_

Deidara mengumpat dalam hati sebelum berjongkok untuk mengambil kugutsu tersebut dari lantai. Namun tiba-tiba saja jemarinya menekan bagian logam tajam di salah satu bagian tubuh kugutsu tersebut. Dengan meringis pelan, Deidara menarik jemarinya yang berdarah.

_Krieet_

Pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan, menunjukan Sasori yang masuk perlahan ke dalam kamar. Mata Hazel miliknya sedikit melebar ketika melihat potongan kugutsu miliknya tergeletak di lantai dengan Deidara berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Deidara, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasori seraya mendekati Deidara.

"Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kugutsu milik danna," sahut Deidara seraya menatap telunjuk tangan kanannya yang terluka, sebuah cara untuk menghindari tatapan Sasori yang mematikan.

"Kau..."

Deidara sudah bersiap-siap untuk mendapatkan pukulan dari Sasori atau segala jenis hukuman lainnya. Namun setelah sekian lama menunggu, hukuman tersebut tak kunjung ia dapatkan.

"...ceroboh," ucap Sasori pelan seraya berjongkok di depan Deidara dengan membawa sebotol cairan berwarna ungu muda. Deidara tersentak saat Sasori sedikit mengangkat dagunya dengan kedua jemarinya.

Sasori membuka botol berisi cairan tersebut kemudian memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Deidara tidak memiliki waktu untuk menangkap apa yang terjadi saat Sasori menempelkan bibirnya sendiri dengan bibir Deidara dan mendorong cairan tadi untuk masuk ke dalam mulut Deidara. Spontan Deidara menelan cairan tersebut tanpa berpikir, rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

Tak lama kemudian Sasori menarik dirinya, memperhatikan wajah Deidara yang memerah karena apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

"Itu penawar racun," ucap Sasori.

Saat itulah Deidara tersadar bahwa ia baru saja terkena racun dari kugutsu milik Sasori melalui luka di telunjuknya. Deidara menanggapi pernyataan Sasori dengan anggukan.

"Ini alasanku mengapa aku selalu memperingatkanmu untuk tidak mendekati kugutsu milikku," ujar Sasori.

Mata Deidara melebar. "M-maksud danna un?"

"Semua kugutsu-ku berbahaya dan mengandung racun di setiap senjatanya. Jadi jika kau menyentuh mereka, ada kemungkinan kau akan terkena racun, seperti saat ini," ujar Sasori seraya memutar bola matanya, menyadari betapa bodoh partnernya ini.

Wajah Deidara semakin memerah setelah mendengar alasan sebenarnya mengapa Sasori selalu memperingatinya untuk tidak menyentuh kugutsu miliknya. Ternyata Sasori begitu peduli pada Deidara.

Sasori sedikit tersentak saat merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di lehernya, dan tubuh ramping sang partner merapat ke tubuhnya. "Arigatou, danna un."

Sasori tersenyum dan membalas pelukan hangat sang partner.

"Jangan ulangi lagi."


End file.
